I miss you
by evenster
Summary: Die Schlacht von Hogwarts hat ihren Jahrestag. Alles scheinen glücklich bis auf eine traurige Seele, welche ihre große Liebe verloren hat. Sie besitzt den Stein der Auferstehung, aber wird dieser ihr wirklich helfen? Hermione ist verzweifelt.


**Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere habe ich mir von JKR ausgeliehen, das Lied von Blink 182.**

_Weinend saß Emma an Roberts Grab. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte er nur sterben? Warum tat er ihr das an? „Emma, du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun. Lass ihn endlich los. Es ist vorbei." Erstaunt sah Emma sich um. War das etwas die Stimme von, nein, dass konnte nicht möglich sein. Er lebte doch gar nicht mehr. Bewundernd betrachtete sie seine Muskeln, seine breiten Schulten, doch wirklich angezogen wurden ihre Augen von den Seinen. Sie waren Ozeanblau und strahlten immer eine unbändige Wärme aus. Nach ein paar endlos langen Sekunden des puren Starrens betrachtete sie auch seinen sinnlichen Mund und seine seidigen braunen Haare. Vollkommen perplex schloss und öffnete Emma ihren Mund immer wieder, bis sie schließlich die Worte fand: „John?" „Ja, Süße, aber sag mir wer hat dich so zugerichtet?" Seine Augen glitzerten als er sie betrachtete. Er hatte ja schon früher auf sie hinunter schauen müssen, aber nun da sie im Rollstuhl saß..._

„_Wir wollten nur ausreiten, aber als wir so an der Straße entlang ritten kam ein Lastwagen. Er sah uns zu spät, der Fahrer war betrunken, Robert erwischte er vollständig mich nicht. Alles an was ich mich, dann noch erinnern kann ist Blut, viel Blut, überall Blut. Es war schrecklich."_

„_Ich verstehe dich ja, aber du musst loslassen. Du musst einfach nur loslassen. Ich zitiere nur ungern Dichter, aber ich bin mir sicher was er zu dir gesagt hätte, wenn er jetzt mit dir sprechen könnte: Lass mich los_

_Lass mich einfach nur los_

_Vergiss das alles einfach_

_Vergiss das ich nun niemehr lach_

_Lass mich in ruhe_

_Lass mich einfach nur in ruhe_

_Vergiss alles was es gab_

_Vergiss das ich nun keinen hab_

_Du musst vergessen_

_Du musst einfach nur vergessen_

_egal was einmal war_

_das ist nun alles nicht mehr wahr_

_Du musst vergeben_

_Du musst einfach nur vergeben_

_egal was auch geschehn_

_das hast du alles nie gesehn_

_Verstehst du was ich meine?_

_Verstehst du warum ich weine?_

_Ich muss jetzt gehen._

_Denk daran: du hast mich nie gesehen._

_Verstehst du?"_

„_Du hast keine Ahnung. Du weißt doch gar nicht was ich fühle. Du hast doch keine Ahnung von so etwas. Wie willst du wissen wie es sich anfühlt jemanden zu verlieren, wie willst du wissen was er zu dir sagen würde? Du kanntest ihn doch gar nicht!" Wütend sah Emma, John an. Wie konnte er es wagen ihr so etwas zu sagen. „Glaub mir ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt. Ich habe meine Frau vor einem Jahr verloren! Ich weiß agnz genau wie sich das anfühlt." Vollkommen überrascht sah Emma wie John anfing zu weinen. Wie konnte das passieren? „Oh Gott, das tut mir so Leid, entschuldige John, ich wollte das nicht" ,langsam beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. John erwiderte diese sanfte Annäherung sacht, während sie sich langsam erhob. Sie konnte wieder stehen..._

„Sag mal Hermione, wie kann man so einen Schrott bitte freiwillig lesen? Da kann ich ja noch verstehen, dass du _Hogwarts: A History _liest, aber das? Hermione...Hermione...sag mal geht's dir gut?" Ron sah seine Beste Freundin verwirrt an. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag schon so komisch geschaut und jetzt war sie vollkommen weggetreten. Hermiones Blick war vollkommen ins leere gerichtet. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gesagt. Noch nicht einmal im Unterricht, was für sie wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich war.

„Hermione, wegen den UTZ musst du dir wirklich nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Ich bin mir sicher du hast alle deine Prüfungen bestanden", langsam wusste der Rothaarige nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Hilflos sah er zu Harry, doch auch dieser hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihrer Freundin los war.

„Weißt du welcher Tag heute ist?" Hermiones Stimme war leise und brüchig. Natürlich wussten die beiden was für ein Tag war. Wer wusste das nicht. Ganz Hogwarts wusste es, eigentlich die gesamte magische Welt.

„Natürlich weiß ich welcher Tag heute ist. Der , der Tag der Schlacht und der Tag des Balles. Ich hätte dich zum Ball eingeladen, solltest du es vergessen haben" ,Ron wusste wirklich nicht auf was sie hinaus wollte. Jeder wusste was für ein Tag war. „Oh Shit, Ron wir müssen los. Quidditchtraining. Du weißt schon," Harry hatte die Initiative ergriffen. Alle drei wussten das kein Quiddditchtraining war und doch waren sie alle damit einverstanden sich voneinander zu trennen. Aus der ferne hörte Hermione, Ron noch fragen: „Sag mal was ist eigentlich ein Rollstuhl? Und warum nehmen sie nicht einfach einen Episkey und heilen die Frau?"

SSHGSSHG

Sie saß einfach nur da und weinte. Sie wusste das es falsch war was sie getan hatte, aber ändern konnte man es ohnehin nicht mehr. Es war zu spät. Sie hatte den Stein der Auferstehung gesucht und gefunden. Sie wusste das er nie wieder hätte auftauchen sollen, aber es war zu spät. Sie wusste nicht ob sie später noch zum Ball gehen würde. Was sollte sie da schon tun? Sich weiterhin den Fragen aussetzen, welche gestellt wurden? Sich rühmen lassen, weil sie geholfen hatte die Schlacht zu gewinnen? Was sollte ihr das bringen. Heute würde sie ohnehin nicht mehr lachen können. Egal was die Anderen auch versuchten. Sie würde sehen, wie Harry und Ginny sich küssten, würde sehen wie gut Luna und Neville zusammenpassten, aber sonst?

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Sie wusste das es eigentlich zu spät war. Zu spät um irgendetwas zu tun, aber vielleicht konnte sie sich noch einmal an all diese Dinge erinnern, welche so verboten waren und dennoch wunderschön. Die Zeit der Geheimniskrämerei hatte lange genug gedauert und nun... war es gänzlich vorbei. Er würde nicht zurück kommen. Es war unmöglich, aber vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens noch einmal das Gefühl der Geborgenheit haben. Sie zog den Stein aus ihrer Tasche.

Where you can always find me  
And we'll have halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

Er war keineswegs schwer, nur etwas dreckig. Er hatte schließlich über ein halbes Jahr auf dem Erdboden gelegen. Wie sie ihn gefunden hatte wusste sie selber nicht mehr so genau. Oder besser gesagt sie wusste nicht wirklich wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte. Eigentlich hätte er schon den Erdboden gleich gemacht worden sein, aber nein als sie im Verbotenen Wald über die Wurzel stolperte und er da so direkt vor ihr lag, schien eher ein Leuchten von ihm aus zugehen. Als hätte er nur auf sie gewartet. Sie drehte den Stein in der Hand.

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick, strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting everytime

Er war erschienen. Direkt vor ihr. Er war es der ihr dennoch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Er existierte nicht, das wusste sie, aber er erschien ihr so nah. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Du weinst immer noch um mich? Warum? Warum denkst du nach all dieser Zeit immer noch nur an mich? Warum bist du nicht drinnen und hast deinen Spaß?" Seine samtene Stimme lies sie erschaudern. Dachte er wirklich immer noch das damals wäre nur ein Spiel gewesen? Ein kleines Spiel, vollkommen uninteressant für die Zukunft. Sie blickte auf direkt in seine Augen. „Begreifst du es immer noch nicht? Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich damals geliebt und jetzt auch. Erinnere dich an die Nacht deines Todes und sag mir was hast du in meinen Augen gesehen? Glück? Hass? Weder noch. Eigentlich solltest du dich daran erinnern das ich geweint habe. Ja, Severus ich habe um dich geweint, aber du dachtest nur an die Vergangenheit, an Lillys Augen und nicht an meine. Du hast Harry in die Augen gesehen um ihre Augen zu sehen und ich, ich war dir egal weil ich war für dich ja nur ein kleines Spielzeug, aber merk dir eins Severus für mich warst du nie nur ein Spielzeug für mich warst du mehr. Ich habe dich geliebt und tue es immer noch." Ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich in seine Augen. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe dich auch geliebt, aber bitte vergib mir meine Schuld. Es tut mir Leid." Sie nickte und verfiel in ein Starren. „Ich will zu dir. Ich will dich endlich wiedersehen." Ihre Worte zerrissen die Stille. Ihre Augen blitzen entschlossen, doch er sah sie nur traurig an. „Tu das nicht, Geliebte, ich weiß es reizt dich, aber verspiel nich dein junges leben, wegen jemanden wie mir. Lebe es weiter, aber vergiss mich nicht. Werfe den Stein weg, aber behalte ein Foto von mir." „Aber, wenn ich mit dir sprechen möchte? Wenn ich dich wieder sehen möchte?" „Dann nimm das Foto und sie an. Denke dabei an mich und vielleicht funktioniert es ja, aber wirf dein Leben nicht weg. Versprich mir das. Such dir einen Freund, heirate meinetwegen deinen Rotfuchs und dann bekommt ihr Kinder. Werde Glücklich!" Sie sah ihn nur geschockt an, doch nur so bekam sie mit wie sich seine Miene verfinsterte als er leise seinen letzten Satz sagte:" Werde glücklich ohne mich, Hermione. Ich liebe Dich." Sie warf den Stein weg. Verharrte allerdings in ihrer sitzenden Position.

And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides

Er hatte recht und das hatte er gewusst. Sie musste weiterleben auch ohne ihn. Egal wie sehr es sie schmerzte das er nicht mehr da war. Das Leben musste weitergehen und vielleicht schaffte sie es ja ein Portrait von him heraufzu beschwören. Natürlich sie musste es verstecken, aber sollte sie dann je wieder den Bedarf nach einem Gespräch verspüren könnte sie es führen. Langsam stand sie auf und sah hoch zum Schloss. Wo alle Anderen bereits glücklich lachten und feierten. Sie würde zu ihnen gehen und wieder beginnen zu leben. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen.

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head


End file.
